


Corrupt World

by asmaanixx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, non-graphic description of a child's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: "Mind if I have one?" Keith asked, pointing at Lance's cigarette.The two men filled the cool night air with their pair of smokes.The world was already sullied. The two tainted it just a little bit more.





	Corrupt World

**Author's Note:**

> You could consider this as a small glimpse into the world of my Detective AU that I have constructed for the two.
> 
> Depending on what reviews I get or the muse that strikes me, I may continue.
> 
> *Also note there is a brief mention of the death of a child and the repercussions thereof. AO3 didn't have an adequate warning that could be applied to it.

"Hey Keith," Lance called out worriedly as he looked over at his partner's pale form. "Are you doing okay buddy?"

"No." Keith croaked out, his voice cracking while his lips trembled.

With a sharp release of breath, Lance pulled over to the side of the road. The car hadn't even come to a complete stand still before Keith bolted out of the car, bent himself over a ditch and began puking violently. Lance looked over at Keith from over the roof of the car.

He contemplated about going over to give his support but he refrained. Setting aside the fact that this was their first case as partners, Lance knows full well that sometimes there is nothing you can do to help another. Whatever words that could come out of one's mouth would be perceived as being hollow, or even risk being fake. Sometimes there is nothing to say but to allow one to go on that ugly journey.

Leaning against the hood of the car, Lance pulled out a cigarette.

He hated working cases like this. The death of a child never held the hope of justice. Sure the perpetrator of this heinous crime would be persecuted, dishonored in public, and have their life be rendered to as being worse than death, but it didn't dissuade the fact that the crime was done. There was an irrevocable loss on an innocent life. There is a mother out there who would be crying to sleep, in their child's empty bed. There is a father out there who would be looking at all the blank pages of a photo album that will now never be filled. Grandparents would hold each other's hands as they sit quietly, contemplating as to how horrific and rotten the world has become. Siblings will wake up in the morning confused and angry as to why there is now a missing space in their previously full family.

Sometimes Lance hated his job.

"Mind if I have one?" Keith asked, pointing at Lance's cigarette.

The two men filled the cool night air with their pair of smokes.

The world was already sullied. The two tainted it just a little bit more.


End file.
